Sagajung
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: Penantian yang tak berujung. Karena selama apaun Kyungsoo menunggu, ia terlambat menyadari Jongin tidak akan kembali. Stasiun Sagajung, kereta api yang selalu ditumpangi Jongin kemanapun itu telah memberikan banyak memori bagi Kyungsoo. Kepergian dan kepulangan Jongin yang selalu disambut antusias oleh Kyungsoo. Untuk malam ini, tidak. Yah, tidak ada lagi./KAISOO YAOI FANFICTION/


_"_ _ **Sagajung"**_

 _ **KaiSoo Fanfiction**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction._

 _ **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

 _ **Proudly**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _..._

Author POV

Seberkas mentari mencuri celah lewat kisi-kisi jendela. Bahkan meskipun awan-awan yang bergelung tampak mendung. Ini musim panas, wajar saja kalau semua hal begitu menyilaukan dan sengat terik membakar kulit-kulit dijajaran bumi.

Sisi lain dari kehidupan seorang manusia. Ini adalah flat sederhana yang disewanya selama dua tahun. Tidak membuahkan banyak perubahan selama ia tinggal sendiri disini. Retak dinding dimana-mana, terletak diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Lantai kayu yang mulai mengelupas dan timbulkan derit nyaring. Ia hanya tak memiliki banyak uang untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Sekalipun sang kekasih memaksa untuk merenovasikan tempat ini, secara gratis.

Kyungsoo. Tokohku bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda mandiri yang berkepribadian hangat dan murah senyum. Menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol, bersama si pujaan hati. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak memiliki hal-hal penting lain yang bisa dikerjakannya, ia punya, banyak malah. Namun, bukankah mencari kesenangan juga bagian dari hidup?

Karena kekasihnya bilang, jangan terlalu serius menjalani hidup kalau kau tak ingin mati muda.

Dapur kecilnya tidak nampak terlalu baik sekarang. Banyak sekali bahan makanan hampir membusuk dikulkas -karena ia tidak sempat memasaknya- dan serakan piring dan alat makan yang berakhir mengenaskan ditempat cuci -sekali lagi, ia tak sempat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun-. Sejak kemarin, yang dilakukannya hanya pulang larut. Bekerja menjadi buruh pabrik memang meremukkan tulang-tulangnya sekaligus memotong jam tidurnya. Meski gaji yang diperolehnya tak bisa sepenuhnya mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi setidaknya, ia punya uang.

Namun, aksinya mengundi kemalasan di ruang TV ambyar, tepat ketika dua ketukan dipintu menyela. Kyungsoo membiarkan volume benda elektronik itu berada dicapaian tertinggi, ia juga membiarkan susu kotaknya berceceran karena tersandung kakinya yang ceroboh, dan lagi, ia juga membiarkan matanya tetap mengatup saat berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Ia pikir, yang datang sepagi ini adalah loper koran.

"Kyungsooooo-yaaaaa!"

Ternyata bukan.

"Astagaaaa! Apa kau baru bangun tidur?"

Ia tidak menyangsikan siapa orang didepannya ini. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mata, tidak perlu mengerjap barang sekali atau dua kali. Sekalipun bayangan orang itu blur, tapi warna kulitnya bisa semudah itu dikenali.

Kim Jongin. Kekasihnya.

Hanya tidak nyaman kalau mereka saling menyadarkan diri diambang pintu. Sebagai tamu dan tuan rumah yang sama-sama kontras tidak mengambil inisiatif. Hingga Jongin menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya hampir limbung karena perbedaan tinggi yang sama sekali tidak sinkron.

"Boleh aku masuk, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari adegan tatap-tatapan dimuka tadi. Jongin mendudukkan diri di sofa yang busanya sudah tidak empuk lagi, jahitannya yang robek diberbagai sudut dan per-nya yang hampir mencuat. Jongin juga tidak terlalu masalah melihat kegagalan aktivitas yang dilakukan kekasih mata bulatnya itu. Ini sudah terlalu biasa dijumpainya, ini sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya. Kyungsoo selalu berantakan.

Jongin. Tokohku yang ini bernama Kim JongIn. Kulit tan, rambut _brunette_ dan rahang tegas yang mempesona. Tak heran kalau Kyungsoo begitu terpikat dengan ketampanan pangeran ini. Berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk selalu melakukan hal konyol bersama Kyungsoo. Pekerjaannya saja yang tidak mau tahu Jongin enggan lagi sesibuk ini. Pergi ke luar Seoul adalah rutinitasnya dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa jauh dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana _teleportasi_ mu? Apa masih terus berlanjut?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari arah belakang Jongin, sambil menekankan kata teleportasi yang dijadikan lelucon olehnya. "Pasti menyenangkan bisa mengunjungi banyak kota diluar sana."

"Aku tidak melupakanmu." Jongin membalas tanpa menoleh, diselingi jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang menyatu, menandakan isyarat kalau mereka tidak akan berpisah. "Sejujurnya aku bosan, dan kapan perusahaanku itu bangkrut?"

Kyungsoo mengaduk kopi hitam kesukaan Jongin. Sayang saja kalau cangkir putih yang menjadi medianya tidak sebersih seharusnya. Penuh noda pekat dari adukan tak serantan Kyungsoo yang meleleh disana-sini.

"Kalau perusahaanmu bangkrut, kita tidak bisa menikah, Jongin. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa besar honor yang kudapat dari bagian pengemas?" Mata bulat itu mendelik, gelengan kepalanya yang menggemaskan membuat Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo meletakkan minuman idaman Jongin dimeja, meski bentuknya tak karuan, Jongin selalu suka cita rasa kopi buatan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar, tapi ia bisa memberikan rasa yang ajaib disetiap masakannya. Begitulah, kau diberi kekurangan juga kelebihan diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Ah, maaf, kalau tidak panas, Jongin. Dispenserku ngadat mungkin, dan komporku perlu servis sejak bulan lalu."

Jongin menghapus sisa sesapan dibibirnya, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi itu dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo bersandar disebelahnya, menonton Tv tanpa gairah, hanya kekosongan yang tampil disorot mata itu.

"Kita bisa menikah, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang. Tabunganmu juga akan cukup."

Jongin rasa ia tidak perlu paham tentang poin terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Kyungsoo bukan sedang mengeluh tentang flatnya yang hancur setiap saat. Karena Jongin lelah meminta anak itu pindah dari sini, atau paling tidak merenovasinya. Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan tak bisa dinalar. Hobi berkelakarnya itu selalu membuat Jongin patuh tanpa elakan lebih lanjut.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Jongin yang melingkar dilehernya. "Kapan kita bisa mempersiapkannya?" Dia mulai antusias, mencondongkan diri agar melesak didada bidang Jongin.

"Secepatnya." Saat Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, Jongin tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyapu bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Hadiah kecupan yang selalu membuat keduanya berakhir tersipu. "Aku tidak sabar menikmati lubangmu kan, Kyung?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya beronde-ronde, Jongin." Bibirnya yang basah itu dimajukan, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya. Wajah tanpa dosa Kyungsoo selalu menggodanya. "Aw! Sakit! Hei, hei.."

Lalu, Kyungsoo kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongin, bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang memelintir helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku besok harus ke Daegu untuk mengawasi proyek baru disana, Kyung."

"Lagi?" Kyungsoo tidak mau mengadu tatap dengan iris sendu Jongin. Ia tetap pada posisinya membaui wangi Jongin yang menguarkan mint. "Kapan kembali?"

"Lusa? Itu yang paling cepat." Jongin melihat kepala Kyungsoo bergerak karena kedikan bahunya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti kecewa. Tapi ini sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan, kan? "Demi pernikahan kita, Kyung, aku harus memiliki banyak uang, benar?"

Dagu Kyungsoo terangguk pelan, mengenai perut Jongin. "Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu seperti biasa, di stasiun Sagajung?" Kyungsoo jelas bukan tipe manusia yang gemar menyalahkan ini dan itu. Hal terakhir yang bisa mengatasi kekecewaannya hanya perasaan maklum.

Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo agar lebih mendekatinya, dekapannya terasa lebih erat dan tak kunjung terlepas. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tak bisa bernafas karena ini, tapi Jongin hanya ingin lebih lama bertahan dalam posisi semacam ini. Yang mendegupkan jantungnya lebih kencang, dan membuatnya betah hidup selama setahun belakangan. Semuanya karena Kyungsoo. Tentu saja.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menungguku disana, Kyungs."

Kyungsoo menikmati pelukan intens Jongin, meski tenggorokannya sedikit tersedak karena Jongin terlalu rapat mengklaimnya. Tidak biasanya momen langka ini terjadi, seolah menerbangkan bunga-bunga harum disekitar mereka. Ah, hanya ilusi Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, kan, Jongin? Terhitung sejak kau ditugaskan bolak-balik."

Tanpa tatapan, hanya berdasar obrolan ringan dalam satuan tubuh yang hangat. Jongin terlampau gila menyayangi Kyungsoo, sebaliknya pun begitu. Cinta memang hal tabu yang kadang menyiratkan keraguan. Begitu mudahnyania datang pada gender yang berbeda, atau lebih mudah lagi timbul pada gender yang sama.

Menyergap siapa saja. Dimanapun. Asmara adalah karibnya. Yang saat ini sedang membumbungkan perasaan dua insan di ruangan sempit itu. Hanya mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku berangkat jam tujuh pagi, Kyungs. Pastikan kau datang tepat waktu?"

Jongin selalu menyematkan tanda tanya diakhir kalimatnya. Bukan sebuah pernyataan yang mengharuskan, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu takut doktrin-doktrin merayapi dirinya. Jongin hanya tahu, Kyungsoo tidak suka dibentak. Sekalipun maksudmu tidak begitu, hanya dengan suara tinggi saja, Kyungsoo akan meminta perlindunga Jongin. Ah, semanis itu. Bahkan Jongin merelakan intuisi dirinya yang keras dan angkuh. Berubah lembut hanya jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pasti, aku pasti datang tepat waktu."

Meski Jongin tidak yakin karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah beres dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu keyakinan hanya akan timbul jika ciuman mereka bertahan sampai dua menit. Kyungsoo balas memagut Jongin, bersilat lidah didalam sana. Sensasi penyatuan bibir yang membuat keduanya melupakan bahwa pintu flat masih terbuka.

Dan loper koran yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi, berdiri mematung disana. Menyaksikan lamat-lamat.

-ooo-

Seperti yang dijanjikan. Juga seperti yang Jongin perkirakan. Berulang kali ia menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo, tapi kekasihnya itu tak juga menyahut. Biasanya hal ini terjadi saat baterai Kyungsoo habis tandas -ia selalu lupa meng- _charge-_ atau dia memang sudah membanting jam wekernya.

Jongin tak henti mengetukkan ujung sepatu mengkilatnya dilantai peron, sesekali celingukan diantara orang-orang yang berkerumun dan membuat sebuah barisan ramai. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar peringatan bahwa keretanya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Masalahnya, adalah Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung muncul. Jongin semakin erat menggenggam pegangan koper mungilnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku panjang itu, ada seorang kakek yang sedang membaca koran disampingnya. Jongin lebih gelisah, mondar-mandir tak tentu arah hingga ia membiarkan peluhnya membasahi hidung serta kening. Setelan kemeja rapinya ia longgarkan sedikit demi mengantisipasi suhu panas yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo belum juga nampak dengan mata bulat dan senyum sumringahnya.

Seharusnya Jongin membela praduganya yang satu ini, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa jika tidak menimbulkan keonaran terlebih dulu. Entah dengan flat-nya, entah dengan dapurnya, susu kotaknya atau loper koran yang sering diajaknya berdebat. Pasti semua itu menjadi keseharian Kyungsoo yang abadi. Hingga dengan Jongin pun ia lupa. Lalu, kenapa Jongin tidak menjemput Kyungsoo saja tadi? Alibinya tunggal, terlanjur terlambat.

Bahkan kepala berambut putih itu tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin. Ia kalang-kabut karena detikan jam semakin rakus menggerogoti waktu. Tapi pria tua didekat Jongin malah meletakkan korannya, merasa jengah dengan kelakuan pemuda asing yang berulang kali berdecak.

"Kau menunggu kekasihmu?"

Seakan cenayang, atau dia lebih berpengalaman? Jongin tetap dibuat ternganga dengan teguran itu. Jongin akhirnya mengendalikan diri, kembali duduk dibangkunya bersama koper mungil yang sejak tadi ditentengnya.

"Yah, kurasa dia lupa," Sopan, Jongin menjawab. Kakek itu hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, lalu ia mengangkat lagi selebaran berita dipangkuan agar mendekat pada jarak kacamatanya. Fokus membaca. "Apa anda menunggu seseorang?" Iseng, Jongin bertanya. Ia tidak melihat barang apapun sebagai bawaan kakek ini. Itu berarti dia bukan sedang ingin menumpang kereta.

"Aku menunggu anakku."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk meski lawan bicaranya tidak memberikan atensi.

"Tapi sejak dua hari lalu keretanya belum tiba. Padahal menurut jadwal, kereta itu sudah sampai di Seoul pukul tujuh pagi, dua hari yang lalu."

Apa? Apanya yang apa? Setahu Jongin, kereta tidak mungkin menunda keberangkatannya sampai dua hari berkepanjangan, dan tanpa memberikan kabar apapun? Itu jelas lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Tidak, hei, kecuali..

"Mm, apa kereta anak anda tujuan Busan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang ingin dijemput, jadi sebagai ayah yang baik, aku menuruti keinginannya."

 **Deg!**

Apa kakek ini tidak mau menerima kenyataan? Atau dia memang tidak tahu berita ini? Tapi, koran yang dipegang pria setengah abad lebih itu telah menampilkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Begitu jelas dengan huruf kapital dihalaman depan.

 **"Ratusan Penumpang Tewas, Kereta Menuju Busan Tak Berbentuk Lagi."**

Jongin tidak berani menambah kerumitan suasana hati kakek tersebut. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain bungkam.

Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah gila duluan? Karena bagaimanapun juga, orangtua mana yang merelakan kepergian anaknya semudah menerbangkan kapas ke udara?

Nah, Kyungsoo menyelamatkan Jongin dari keibaan hatinya yang mencelos bukan main. Kyungsoo berlari tergopoh, disambut Jongin yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan pada si Kakek dan beralih menuju tempat lain. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menabrak dada Jongin, perasaan membuncah seperti ini sudah lama mereka nantikan. Peluk perpisahan? Setiap minggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak pernah absen dari kegiatan ini.

"Lima menit lagi, Soo, lima menit lagi."

"Aku tahu, jadi, maafkan aku?" Kyungsoo merasakan pelupuknya merebak akan airmata. Tak kuasa melihat wajah Jongin yang sebegini kalem menghadapinya. "Tuan Jongin yang baik hati, kau mau memaafkan Kyungsoo yang ceroboh, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Selalu, aku selalu memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berbinar, merasakan dagu tajam Jongin menempel dipuncak kepalanya. "Loper koran yang kemarin itu, yang memergoki kita berciuman, Jongin, yang tampangnya mengesalkan, ya, dia. Dia mengancamku akan memberitakan kegiatan tidak senonoh itu keseluruh tetanggaku. Maka aku berdebat dulu dengannya, dasar loper koran tidak tahu dir-"

"Sst..tidak perlu kau ceritakan alasannya, Kyungs. Aku mau pergi dan kau ingin kita membahas si loper koranmu itu? Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan biang gosip." Jongin menenangkan nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu, mengusap punggungnya dan mengelus tengkuknya. "Kau mau titip apa?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membingkai wajah sembab itu dalam kilasan memorinya. Kyungsoo yang menangis sedemikian rupa memang seperti anak kecil, tapi dia terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku mau kau pulang selamat, lalu kita menikah bulan depan."

"Bulan depan?" Jongin beralih memegangi bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar, lalu meluruskan tatapannya di mata bulat kekasih mungilnya ini. "Kita masih perlu banyak persiapan, Kyungs."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, Jongin. Kita lakukan yang tidak mewah." Kyungsoo bersedekap, berangsur mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin tertawa, lagi-lagi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Yang terpenting kau harus pulang selamat, ya."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali. "Aku janji pulang selamat, lalu kita menikah bulan depan? Ya, tentu saja."

Ciuman demi ciuman singkat mendarat dikepala Kyungsoo, disisian tengkoraknya maupun di atas ubun-ubunnya. Jongin meresapi momen ini, memejamkan matanya demi mengunci sosok Kyungsoo dalam ingatannya yang kadang cekak.

"Kita menikah bulan depan. Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo seolah mendeklarasikan pemberitahuan itu kepada seluruh dunia, termasuk Tuhan. Senyumnya terulas lagi, lengkap bersama sorot mata penuh seri. "Akhirnya, Kim Jongin, akhirnya. Kau dan aku, hanya kita."

"Ya, hanya kita, Kyungs." Jongin menyeka sebentar kristal bening yang ikut mengalir lewat pipinya. Ia tetap memeluk Kyungsoo, tetap memberikan kehangatan yang tak dapat diganggu gugat. Mutlak. "Aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kyungs. Jadi, jangan anggap aku main-main selama ini."

Kyungsoo juga mengatupkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan pancar sayu seperti biasa. Ia membenamkan tolehan kepalanya, merekam wangi Jongin untuk persediaan dua hari kedepan. Jika nanti ia merindukannya.

"Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo memisahkan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Mereka tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan deru mesin kereta yang melaju direl samping keduanya. "Keretamu hampir berangkat, Jongin. Jangan sia-siakan aksi marathon-ku."

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, terkesiap saat Kyungsoo kembali menghambur kepelukannya.

"Aku kembali dua hari lagi, kan, Kyungs? Kenapa kau sebegini posesifnya? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan bersel-"

Kyungsoo menyetop kalimat Jongin dengan pukulan tanpa tenaga, yang ia layangkan didada Jongin. "Kau tidak akan berselingkuh, aku percaya. Tapi aku tidak percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aaaah~ perpisahan kita melankolis sekali, sih? Seperti aku akan pergi selamanya."

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang berat menghantam ulu hatinya. Bagaimana kalau itu akan terjadi? Pikiran Kyungsoo seolah terprogram otomatis saat membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Jongin.

"Jangan! Jangan, Jongin! Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi, hiks, kumohon. Tidak usah pergi, aku takut kehilangan, hiks.."

"Hei, hei, sst..kau tidak akan kehilangan siapapun, Kyungs." Jongin tidak jadi melenggang ke keretanya, ia berbalik dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya ke Daegu."

"Jangan..jangan, Jongin. Jangan pergi."

"Aku harus pergi, Kyungsoo."

Jongin menekankan kalimatnya sekaligus menegakkan Kyungsoo yang lunglai. Ia menepuk pipi Kyungsoo bergantian, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sekian cm dengan wajah Kyungsoo, dan ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Lumatan yang melembut dan penuh kasih. Jongin selalu membuat Kyungsoo terbuai. Ciuman yang berlangsung seolah tak ada penonton manapun yang berani menyaksikan, seolah dunia berhenti berotasi dan waktu diberhentikan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikmati itu hingga rasa takut dimasing-masing hati menguap.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau juga akan baik-baik saja. Kita menikah bulan depan. Oke?"

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi. Tidak ada bahasa yang bisa dideteksi Jongin. Hingga kecupan terakhir membekas di kening Kyungsoo. Singkat dan perlahan.

"Kau hanya harus berjanji, Jongin. Jangan meninggalkanku? Aku akan semakin berantakan tanpa dirimu, mungkin aku bisa membakar flat-ku sendiri kalau kau tidak ada." Gumaman itu terhalang sampai ke pendengaran Jongin karena Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan meniggalkanku? Kau harus berjanji."

Peringatan kereta Jongin terdengar lagi. Semenit lagi keretanya berangkat dan enyah dari stasiun Sagajung.

"Aku berjanji, Kyungsoo."

Setelah itu Jongin membelakangi Kyungsoo, setelah melambai tanpa balasan. Entahlah, ia merasa perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasa. Kenapa seharu ini? Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing, baginya, berpikir positif adalah prinsipnya. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tidak ada hal membahayakan apapun.

Jongin sudah menaikkan sebelah kakinya untuk masuk ke gerbong kereta, tapi seseorang bersikeras mencegahnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan kurus itu ditubuh Jongin. Sayangnya, Jongin tidak mau terlarut dalam situasi yang diciptakan Kyungsoo, hingga ia melepaskan tautan tangan-tangan Kyungsoo dari dirinya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang Jongin ucapka untuk Kyungsoo, bahkan berbalik sambil tersenyum pun tidak. Jongin sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dibalik kereta itu, dikursi penumpang yang nyaman dan hangat.

Kyungsoo segera berlari mencari-cari jendela mana yang menampakkan sosok Jongin. Biar saja kekasihnya itu menganggap Kyungsoo berlebihan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berpihak pada kemauan Jongin sekarang. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jongin pergi. Beberapa detik saat keretanya mulai melaju, Kyungsoo melawan arah. Jongin disana, dikaca itu. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya, juga mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hanya demi pelafalan sederhan yang harus dilihat Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!"

Biarkan suaranya tak tertembus sampai pendengaran Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo berharap laki-laki itu melihatnya. Ah, Jongin tersenyum, senyum pahlawan seperti sewajarnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melambai diantara airmatanya yang mengucur deras. Menghantar kepergian Jongin, biasanya tidak sesulit ini.

Hingga Kyungsoo melirih sekali lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Sampai kapanpun. Kau harus kembali selamat." Dan kereta itu benar-benar menjauh dari pandangan Kyungsoo dengan membawa Jongin didalamnya.

Hari ini berakhir tanpa Jongin.

-ooo-

Asap mengepul dibagian dalam pabrik menemani Kyungsoo yang murung seharian. Ia bekerja keesokan hari setelah mengantar Jongin di stasiun. Tapi semangatnya benar-benar berubah uring-uringan saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Karena biarpun Jongin pergi -bahkan sering sampai seminggu-, Kyungsoo tidak masalah. Senyumnya masih melekat sekalipun ia menahan rindu tanpa batas.

Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnya bersama dua pegawai lain. Mereka sibuk dan memang tidak diperbolehkan membuka suara apapun. Kyungsoo jelas mati kebosanan dengan barang-barang yang turun berurutan dari mesin besar didepannya, ia harus bergerak cekatan untuk mengemasnya satu-persatu. Dan Kyungsoo juga akan mati kebosanan saat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang serius sekali tanpa menolehkan kepala mereka sesikitpun. Suasana disini terlalu tegang, hingga akhirnya pikiran Kyungsoo berlabuh pada Jongin.

 _"Jangan terlalu serius menjalani hidup kalau kau tidak ingin mati muda."_

Kyungsoo jelas tidak mau mati muda, apalagi perkataan Jongin ada benarnya juga. Ah, sedang apa Kim Jongin? Sudahkah ia makan? Lelahkah ia berteriak mengomando karyawan-karyawa di proyeknya? Apakah Daegu bagus? Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu harus menyampaikan pertanyaannya ini lewat mana. Karena Jongin tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin.

Tidak, hal berbeda hanya terjadi sebalik pemikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak berani mengaktifkan ponselnya, karena takut mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang merengek dan meraung, memintanya pulang. Ia tidak bisa menolak itu, pada akhirnya Jongin hanya akan luluh. Jongin hanya mencoba terbiasa tanpa suara Kyungsoo yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan atau untuk tidak terlalu memforsir tenaga.

Kyungsoo terburu membanting kemasan-kemasan ditangannya, tidak mendapat perhatian khusus dari rekan-rekan disana karena mereka memang tidak peduli. Kyungsoo merasakan sakunya bergetar, ponselnya menjerit-jerit karena seseorang menelepon. Kyungsoo segera menepi, mencari sudut sepi yang jauh dari deruman mesin-mesin pabrik. Hingga mata bulat itu membola sempurna, layarnya menampilkan nama Jongin disana.

"Jongiiiin-yaaa! Jahat sekali kau tidak menghubungiku."

Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu memberundung Jongin dengan kekesalannya.

"Hahaha, tenanglah, Kyungs. Aku tidak lupa denganmu."

"Apa kau sesibuk itu? Apa tidak ada waktu istirahat?"

Jongin menyekat nafasnya sebentar, suara seraknya mendominasi. "Tidak, Kyungs. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Apa kau sudah tersembunyi? Kau tidak ingin gajimu dipotong karena ketahuan menelepon, kan?" Kyungsoo segera menggeleng. Namun, tentu Jongin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana Daegu?"

"Daegu jauh lebih panas dari Seoul, dan aku tidak merekomendasikan tempat ini sebagai bulanmadu kita, Kyungs," Jongin tertawa renyah, tapi Kyungsoo mual. Perutnya serasa diaduk. Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir lagi dari pelipisnya. "Kyungs? Kau masih disana, kan?"

"A-ah, ya. Aku masih disini. Wah, sayang sekali, ya."

"Oh, ya. Keretaku akan tiba di Seoul jam 7 malam, Kyungs." Bahkan Jongin tidak perlu tahu seberapa sesak dada Kyungsoo. Hingga ia meremat apron putihnya, dan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahan meluapkan rasa aneh yang menjalarinya sepanjang waktu ini, membuatnya gusar setengah mati. "Kyungs, kau banyak melamun, hm?"

"Ha? O-oh, maaf." Seharusnya Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Tapi gagap terbatanya membuat ia terlihat menyedihkan diseberang sana. "Sepulang dari pabrik aku segera menuju Sagajung, Jongin."

"Baiklah, atasanku memanggil. Kurasa kita bisa berhenti disini, kan? Dah, Kyungs. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Kyungsoo, sekali lagi merasakan kalut. Ia ingin mencegah tapi - **pip-** pelan sudah mencuri _start-_ nya. Jongin memutuskan sambungan tanpa mau mendengar Kyungsop menyampaikan satu hal.

"Ingatkah Jongin dengan janjimu? Kembali dengan selamat dan menikah bulan depan?"

Baru setelah itu ia menjauhkan ponsel usang dari telinga kanannya. Punggungnya kaku, jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengambil detikan rehatnya sebentar, bersandar didinding. Dilain sisi, Jongin tidak dapat melepaskan matanya dari layar ponsel. Ada fotonya bersama Kyungsoo disana. Saling memeluk dan mengucap _kimchii_ ke kamera. Tidak ada atasan yang memanggilnya, Jongin hanya berdalih. Tentu agar ia tidak semakin larut dalam kerinduan yang sudah terbirit-birit ini. Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sekaligus oksigen disekitar.

Ya, Kyungsoo seberpengaruh itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti kakek yang kutemui di stasiun tempo hari lalu, Kyungs."

Mungkin itu adalah panjatan akhir Jongin kepada Tuhan.

-ooo-

Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo tergesa berlari ke parkiran sepeda di belakang pabrik. Ini sudah jam enam lewat. Ia memaki, seharusnya sudah sejak tadi ia kabur dari lemburnya, tapi dasar bos bermulut murahan itu, ia jadi dipaksa bertahan sampai duapuluh menit lagi.

Kayuhan dua kaki pendek itu sudah tak menentu arah, terpancal kesana-kemari saking bingungnya. Belum lagi suhu dingin yang menggigit tulang, Kyungsoo hanya meredam gemeletuk giginya sambil menggenggam erat setir sepeda. Berkali-kali ia melalui tikungan, tanjakan dan lampu lalu lintas, tetap saja, Stasiun Sagajung masih berkilo-kilo meter lagi. Secepat apapun, jarum-jarum diarlojinya semakin mendekati angka dua belas dan angka tujuh.

Ah, mungkin Jongin mau memakluminya lagi. Mungkin juga Jongin mau menunggunya, atau saat ia sampai nanti Jongin mau memaafkannya, lagi. Terlalu banyak kata 'lagi' memang, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sebegitu manusia yang berupa malaikat, kan?

Kyungsoo berlari gesit, sesekali mengucap maaf saat bahunya menabraki orang-orang. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan saat ia sampai di dekat rel kereta api, bungkukan badannya bahkan menyentuh lutut. Seharusnya kelelahannya ini terbayar saat kereta Jongin sudah tiba dan Jongin duduk di peron. Tapi, tidak ada. Nihil, bangku itu kosong.

Tidak biasanya kereta di Stasiun Sagajung terlambat datang.

Kecuali..

Tidak. Kyungsoo menggeleng saat pikiran buruk itu mengisi otaknya. Mungkin kereta Jongin memang sedang mengalami hambatan, macet atau kerusakan mesin, sehingga perlu diperbaiki dahulu. Ya, tidak menutup kemungkinan, kan?

Keretanya, akan datang sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menyematkan tendensinya pada kebenaran, bukan kejanggalan yang terasa ganjil. Ia mendapati ponselnya berkedip-kedip, baterainya tinggal satu tarikan nafas, dan Kyungsoo benci dirinya yang pelupa. Ah, ini masih bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi Jongin. Jadi, ia memencet beberapa tombol yang mengidentidikasikan nomor kekasihnya itu. Sambungan tut-tut-tut khas operator terdengar lamban, membuat Kyungsoo tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari sana.

Tapi..

 _"The number you're calling-"_

Tidak aktif. Apa Jongin sengaja mematikan ponselnya? Selanjutnya, **bip-**. Giliran ponsel Kyungsoo yang mati seutuhnya, tanpa tanda kehidupan. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, berulang kali ia mengesah nafasnya tidak serantan. Kemana Jongin? Ia tidak melupakan janjinya, kan? Kyungsoo hanya berusaha berpegang teguh pada batinan semunya. Jongin pasti kembali.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang cenderung menikmati kesendirian tanpa melakukan apa-apa, meskipun banyak orang yang berseliweran dengan membawa tas dan menggandeng seseorang, Kyungsoo merasa mereka hanya bayangan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sosok Jonginnya. Pada akhirnya, tidak sulit untuk menemukan kedai kopi disana. Kyungsoo membeli dua gelas _cup_ berisi _cappucinno_ , untuk Jongin, dan satunya lagi _americano_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo membawa dua _cup_ panas itu menuju tempat duduknya semula, sembari menunggu Jongin, ia bisa menyeduh dulu kopi ini sampai dingin. Kyungsoo melingkarkan jemarinya agar mendapat sinyalir hangat dari kopi itu, ia turut meniup-niup cairan pekat itu.

"Jongin, cepatlah datang, kopimu akan dingin dimakan angin malam."

Ujaran pelan itu menyerukan suasana hening, berikut kopi milik Jongin yang ia biarkan berada disampingnya, mengepulkan asap yang tiada habis. Kyungsoo hanya merasakan ia tidak sendiri dibangku ini. Ia tahu ia gemar berhalusinasi, imajinasi berlebihan. Tapi, yang inj berbeda. Sesuatu seperti sedang memperhatikannya.

Seolah Jongin juga hadir disana. Entahlah.

 _"Kopi buatanmu memang yang terbaik, Kyungs. Bahkan barista kelas atas dikalahkan olehmu."_

Hanya kopi yang menjadi andalan Jongin untuk selalu memujinya. Sekalipun semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selalu berbuntut hancur, tapi pengecualian untuk secangkir kopi. Jongin kecanduan dengan kafein buatan Kyungsoo.

Punggung dan bahu sempitnya yang remuk ia sandarkan. Matanya terkatup semenit, dan berbayang pada kejadian masa lalu.

Sagajung yang menjadi penantiannya. Sagajung yang selalu menyambut kepulangan Jongin dan Sagajung yang selalu mengantar kepergian Jongin.

Kenapa Sagajung tidak memulangkan Jongin tepat waktu?

 _January, 13th_

 _Kemarin adalah ulang tahun Kyungsoo, lalu besok adalah hari ulangtahunku. Aku pulang dari Busan kali ini, mengurusi proyek kerja yang tidak ada senggangnya sama sekali. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menitip oleh-oleh, terlebih dia memang jarang meminta hal-hal yang nantinya berujung menghabiskan uang._

 _Aku tahu dia pemuda yang masih berjiwa kekanakan. Dia hanya bisa tidur kalau lampu dikamarnya menyala benderang. Dia tidak bisa tidur kalau aku tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Dia bisa memasak, masakannya pun enak, hanya karena itu semua benda yang tersenggol tangannya memporak-porandakan dapur._

 _Kyungsoo suka sekali cokelat. Jadi, aku membawakannya sekotak cokelat._

 _Waktu itu, seperti biasa. Dia datang menjemputku setelah kereta yang kutumpangi berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi tak apa, aku selalu memakluminya. Pekerjaan buruh pabrik memang tidak dapat diprediksi, dan yah, aku tahu Kyungsoo sudah berusaha sampai tepat waktu._

 _Hingga saat itu, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia memelukku dengan girang. Ketika aku menyodorkan cokelat itu padanya, dia lebih memekik sambil meloncat-loncat bak balita disuguhi permen satu truk. Ya, Kyungsoo sepolos itu._

 _Kami berbagi cokelat, segera menghabiskannya di peron saat itu juga. Dia memakan dengan lahap, bahkan jika mulutnya yang sudah tersumpal penuh cokelat, aku tetap mencintainya. Aku menghapus lelehan cokelat yang berada disudut bibirnya, dia tersenyum, sekali lagi memamerkan gigi-gigi ratanya yang terkontaminasi cokelat._

 _Dia berulang kali mengucap terimakasih, Kyungsoo terlalu suka makanan manis, hingga kadang membuatku khawatir kalau dia bisa saja terserang diabetes._

 _Tapi bukan masalah, asal dia senang, aku pun begitu._

Kyungsoo tidak sadar sudah menunjukkan senyumnya, merasa geli sendiri dengan kekonyolannya. Jongin hanya semudah itu menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya. Ia menyeruput kopinya, sedikit demi sedikit, karena panasnya masih bersisa. Matanya menangkap kopi Jongin, yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Membuatnya terenyuh seketikan, selimut kerinduan yang tak terbantahkan belum juga mendapat balasan dari Jongin.

Ah, Jongin, kenapa Sagajung berkhianat pada Kyungsoo?

 _March, 15th_

 _Hari ini, Kyungsoo melepas kepergianku dengan senyuman. Tujuanku ke Daejon, distrik yang satu jalur dengan Suwon dan Daegu._

 _Kyungsoo tidak meminta macam-macam, seperti biasa. Mata bulatnya menyiratkan keengganan saat aku melambai padanya._

 _Sebelum itu, dia memberikan sesuatu padaku. Dia bilang sebagai kesan yang selalu mengingatkanku dengannya. Benar saja, ia memberiku kotak musik, yang didesainnya sendiri. Ada foto kami berdua disana, miniatur aku dan dia yang berpelukan, entah ia memesannya dimana. Tapi aku suka._

 _Bahkan saat dikereta aku selalu memutarnya, musik klasik yang selalu menjadi favoritku. Kyungsoo lah yang tampak saat alunannya membelai telingaku._

 _Saat itu juga, keretaku memang datang lebih awal, tidak mepet seperti kebiasaan Sagajung. Maka, aku masih punya waktu dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Setelah meletakkan koperku didalam kereta, aku turun. Menemui kembali Kyungsoo yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Kenapa turun? Nanti kau lari-lari kalau keretanya sudah berangkat." Aku merengkuhnya, dekapan demi dekapan lembut kuberikan cuma-cuma. Ah, ini nyaman sekali._

 _"Yang benar saja aku membiarkan kekasihku memandangi dibawah sana? Aku tidak tega, Kyungs." Kyungsoo hanya menatapku berkilat-kilat. "Omong-omong, terimakasih atas kotak musiknya."_

 _"Jelek, ya?" Dia meraba dadaku, lalu memilin ujung kausnya sendiri. "Sepertinya mereka terlalu terburu-buru saat memasang musiknya. Jadi kedengaran sumbang."_

 _Aku menggeleng, apanya yang sumbang? Musiknya bahkan terlalu merdu meski hanya untuk sekotak musik. "Itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada suaranya, kan? Kalau sumbang, aku tidak akan betah membukanya sampai berulang kali." Sayang sekali karena peringatan petugas kereta api membawaku pada kenyataan._

 _"Keretamu hampir berangkat, Jongin. Dah, sana. Hussh..hussh.."_

 _Bahkan ia berpura-pura mengusirku, dengan tepisan tangannya yang mendukung suasana. Aku cemberut, sekali lagi memberinya pelukan._

 _"Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyungs."_

 _"Aku lebih dari rasa takutmu, Jongin."_

Ini bulan April. Sebulan setelah peristiwa yang menghinggap dibenak Kyungsoo. Ia menjulurkan kakinya, tidak berhak lagi menjaga kopi Jongin. Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya, merasakan halauan hembus angin yang tak henti memukulinya.

Jongin belum juga nampak. Berikut keretanya.

Tetapi,

Tatapan tak tampak itu tetap mengujaninya. Kyungsoo merasakannya sejelas tengkuknya yang merinding.

Benar..

Mungkin Jongin pindah kereta, banyak hal yang harus ia urusi untuk kepindahan keretanya itu. Jadi, kemungkinan besar ia akan sampai dini hari nanti.

Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo akan menunggu. Seperti film _Hachiko,_ seekor anjing yang senantiasa menanti kepulangan majikannya. Anggap saja Kyungsoo anjingnya dan Jongin majikannya.

Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya, mata bulat itu menyembunyikan sirat lelah. Kyungsoo mungkin tertidur, benar-benar terlelap. Sudah ia lupakan kopi Jongin yang mendingin dan kopinya sendiri yang baru separuh habis. Kyungsoo hanya berharap, Jongin lah yang membangunkannya. Bukan petugas stasiun. Saat ia membuka matanya, hanya Jongin lah yang nampak didepannya, dengan gurat wajah tampan seperti biasa dan dengan kulit tan yang tidak berubah.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin sampai dengan keretanya. Saat ini juga.

Sayang, setelah mimpi merenggut kesadarannya. Kyungsoo tak mendengar pemberitaan yang mungkin akan membuat darahnya berhenti seketika itu, berikut jantungnya yang mogok menjalankan tugasnya, nafasnya pun mungkin ikut terbawa Jongin.

"- Kecelakaan kereta kembali terjadi. Sekitar pukul lima sore tadi, kereta api rute Daegu-Seoul bertabrakan dengan truk bermuatan berat di perlintasan kereta api Distrik Suwon. Akibatnya, ratusan penumpang tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kecelakaan kereta untuk kedua kalinya adalah yang terparah. Wajah dan identitas para korban sulit dikenali, dan bla-bla-bla."

Reporter dalam Stasiun televisi yang ada diatas peron itu melanjutkan beritanya. Sigap dengan reaksi penjemput penumpang kereta tersebut, yang mulai histeris tak kuasa menahan tangis. Seharusnya Kyungsoo begitu. Karena belum saatnya terjaga, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu bersedih.

Ya, Jongin disana. Arwah Jongin.

Firasat Kyungsoo terlalu benar untuk diingat kembali. Segalanya sudah terlampau lama ia sadari. Kyungsoo harus terima kalau yang membangunkannya nanti memang bukan Jongin, melainkan petugas Stasiun. Pada saat itu, ia akan mengetahuinya. Dan seperti yang ia bilang, Kyungsoo bisa saja ambruk dan dikemudian hari membakar flat-nya.

Jongin hanya tidak mau melihat kekasihnya ini mennagis. Biarkan ia yang pergi setelah melihat kedamain diwajah itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

-ooo-

 **END**

Whatssss?

Aku ngga tau ini sedihnya kerasa atau malah bikin illfeel. Aku tahu kalau sepertinya emang fic ini ngga berhasil 100 persen, deh.

Maaf ya, buat kalian yang ngga meneteskan airmata saat membaca keanehan diatas. Tapi beneran deh, menurutku sih kurang greget, entah kenapa ngga puas sama tulisan abal disana. Apalagi KaiSoo, aduuh OOC bangeet xD daaaan endingnya..? Apa-apaan itu?

Huaks!

Tapi ngga masalah, aku sudah berusaha menghibur, yak! Soalnya ini ff cuman buat selingan, dengan ide sederhana dan maksudnya sih, pake gaybas yang ringan. Hoho, biarlah biarlah author berimajinasi sesuka hatinyaaa *lambai-lambai

Typo adalah hal wajib jadi ngga bisa disingkirkan.

Semoga puas, ya. Tolong review, biar aku tahu tanggapan kalian gimana, biar aku tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, dan biar aku bisa terpacu buat bikin sad-rom yang lebih berkualitas lagi~


End file.
